


The Trial of the Flash

by Innocentthingsdestorylives



Series: Identity of the flash crisis [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s04e10 The Trial of the Flash, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentthingsdestorylives/pseuds/Innocentthingsdestorylives
Summary: Barry Allen is wrongly convicted for the murder of Clifford DeVoe. What will happen to are hero?





	The Trial of the Flash

Everything has been chaos lately with DeVoe and his wife Marlize DeVoe, but finally, Barry had a break he just got married to the love of his life. Someone he has been wanting to be together with for years ever since he was younger. The wedding didn't go as plan, but it works out eventually. Now it's Christmas they have been married a little shorter than a month nothing has been terribly crazy this week. So he was grateful for that. He was married to his beautiful wife and now he was at a party at Joe's everyone laughing and being just happy in general. That was until his phone started to ring something didn't felt right, his stomach fell to the bottom of his pit giving him an unpleasant feeling about this phone alert he has just received. As he moves away from the rest of the party he saw that the loft was being broken into.

  
''Iris'', he said in everything will be alright voice."

'' I have to go and check out if everything ok with the loft the phone gave me alert someone has broken in, but it probably just a malfunction with the system.''

''Go, Barry, everything will be alright I love you'', Iris spoke in a sincere voice.''

" I love you too I will be right back'', Barry said as he rushed out of the room only leaving behind a flash of lightning streaks.

  
As he entered the apartment, the atmosphere felt different then usually as if something has been in here recently like recently like minutes ago. When he started to walk his phone started to ring over and over again this was no good. When he answered the phone to his surprise Dominic was the one on the other side of the phone.

  
''Dominic'', Barry stated.

''Barry Allen you have really have not seen the breath of my imagination that lays ahead that will turn the world around'', DeVoe talked.

'' Devoe'', Barry stated blank not knowing what to think of the situation that will lay ahead.

What is going to happen?

''As I said you should really listen to your teacher Barry Allen'', DeVoe quoted with a smirk that laid across his face ever so gentle.

''How is this possible'', Barry ask with itching voice.

  
As this response was received DeVoe told his story about Dominic and how this all happened from the beginning. When this was all happening Barry facial expressions change from curious to anger. He was upset he didn't know why he needed to change his body, but whatever reason he had was a selfish one. When DeVoe was finished his story Barry was shocked at the least.

  
''You see Mr. Allen three months ago you emerge from the speed force and for you and the world to experience my plan I too had to be reborn again,'' all Barry wanted to do at this moment was to protect his family from DeVoe.

''If you hurt my family,'' Barry stated threateningly to scary off DeVoe.

''I have no interest in your family Allen, besides you are going to need someone to miss you when you are gone.''

'' What did you do'', he demands.''

''All I did was left something for you it's a regift,'' he pauses for a few seconds as Barry nervously turning his head to see what was there. DeVoe continued he speech.

''I don't have to need for it any more'', all the thought racing throughout his head what could it be he had a thought he begged himself that it wasn't was he was thinking, but it was the last thought that still bounces and stayed there.

  
He hangs up the phone and saw on the table the knife pair that he had touch early, but this time one of them was missing from the case. The idea that race in his head was coming true each time he continued to walk. There was blood on the carpet as he followed it he came closer to the Christmas tree behind was DeVoe's old body. He was terrified, but not shock it all made sense why he would do this act that broke morals. When he came out of his thought there was a knock at the door. That came with a voice.

  
''Allen'', Captain Singh spoke, ''Ccpd open up the door now''. The voice came faster and rush.

Barry looks at the knife then at the case it once laid in. How was he going to explain this mess with that kind of evidence they now had on him. The door was knock down as this happens Barry entered flash time he could run from this mess saying he was never there, but they had the knife with the fingerprint. He saw the picture of him and Iris if he ran he will be a person of crime he will never stop running. He had to stay strong for her. He stayed right where he was and said,'' don't run''.

  
When this action happen the police entered the apartment and saw their CSI next to Clifford DeVoe dead body on the ground with a knife he was killed. Captain Singh thought to himself on why Barry Allen the Barry Allen they all love and enjoy will kill a man that is handy cap. He can't even kill an ant if he tried to.

''Put your hand up where I can see them'', he spoke.

''You are under arrest for the murder of Clifford DeVoe'', Captain Singh spoke as he put the cuffs on his hands. He couldn't imagine doing this ever to one of his own. But it made sense Barry had been watching DeVoe lately and it was only a matter of time before he broke.

  
When Barry and Captain Singh was walking into the precinct every cop and detective turn their heads to see who was the bad guy that was stupid enough to do a crime to only be captured and put into jail. To there surprise if was Barry Allen this couldn't be this has to be a joke why would he be arrested. All the police have bet if it was every one of them it will be detective Kreisberg. He always does pranks that could leave to something dangerous. But no one imagines in a million of years that the baby of the precinct was going to be arrested.

  
Barry tried to keep his head down, but they recognize him in seconds.

''Captain Singh why is Barry in handcuffs'', one of the officers ask.

But he just couldn't say it one more time that his Barry Allen killed a human being in cold blood so brutally. One of the other officers spoke up.

"He killed a person'', the officer said.

Everyone was shocked to learn that. The precinct was covered with voices saying their thoughts on the matter.

'' It always the ones that seem to have it perfect they always wear a mask so people trust them'', the police officer spoke.

People agreed with him, Singh just couldn't have it anymore he stormed away to his office so he just can grasp everything that just happens so fast. Barry is still innocent. Remember innocent until guilty, but this was different he was right there next to the body. No one else could have done this act.

  
The news of a CSI killing someone was all over the news.

'' Minutes ago we have just sawed a CSI brought into the police department we have reasons to believe that he has killed a man,'' they spoke. This was all over Central city and Starling too.

"What is his name Christen'', Robert Williams ask.

"His name is Barry Allen''.

''Wasn't his father also accuse of killing his wife wasn't it father name Henry Allen''.

''Yes his is the son of Henry Allen he was a successful doctor until he went to prison for her murder, but got out because Harrison Wells is the one that did the act.''

'' This must have driven the kid down which probably making him a killer seeing Harrison Wells kill his mother in front of the young boy'', Robert continues the conversation between the two.

  
When they arrived the place was crowded with news stations and citizens trying to understand what all the chaos is about. When they started to walk they walk into people.

''Sorry'', they repeated to say for the tenth time so far. It was difficult to get through when camera blinding your eyes and moments when people realize that you are the wife of the CSI and asking for your statement.

''Mrs. West-Allen would you please give a statement on why your husband will kill a man more innocent the most?''

''My husband didn't kill anyone he innocent and will never do anything on purpose to hurt anyone,'' she started to cry, but she held back the tears.

''Please leave my daughter alone,'' Joe stated as he holds his daughter's hand and continues to walk with her.

They just continue to walk as more people wanted questions on the accident that took place. When they finally enter the precinct they saw Barry in jail with a frown laid upon his face that is usually covered with a smile.

''Barry'', Iris breathily spoke.

But Barry didn't answer back he couldn't let her see him like this in a cage. Iris and Joe went up to Singh room to ask some questions.  
Captain Singh just sitting at his desk thinking of nothing when he hears a knock at his door. He thought it probably the news asking the questions on how he fell about the situation.

'' Come in,'' he answered.

To his surprise, it was not the news, but Iris and Joe West at the door. He didn't know what to say all that came to his mind was yes so he said it. Joe and Iris answered.

"What happened to Barry How did this all came down please we have to know.'' How does he explain it that he was no one and there is no way that Barry Allen is innocent, but he just has to do it?

'' Joe we had a call from an anonymous person saying they heard screams of a man coming from Barry's apartment so, I and a group of officers went to investigate. When we went into the apartment Barry was just standing there still as daylight next to Clifford DeVoe's body. So we arrested him for the murder or him.'' ''How could you believe he did it, Singh, Barry will never do anything to hurt anyone.''

''Joe of all people you should know the evidence is an important factor in arrestment and you know something like this will happen his mother death then last year his dad it only a matter of things that can happen before someone breaks into pieces.''

''Just understand I didn't want this to happen, but all the evidence was there I had no choice in this.''

'' We please see Barry right now.''

''Sorry, but not right now it, not a good time.''

'' I don't care it is the least you can do''

''I guess, but it has to be quick alright.''

  
When Iris and joe along with Singh went down the stairs it was more crowded with more reporters and people.

" Alright, you may see him.''

They entered the cage to see their beloved husband and son who was upset they needed to cheer him up in these moments.

''Barry are you alright they didn't do anything to see too bad.''

''I'm fine Iris just beside getting arrested for something you didn't do and everyone believes that you guilty and insane, but besides that, I'm good as new,'' Barry said in a sarcastic tone.

''It alright babe we going to get you out of this a matter of fact we got you the best lawyer who laurel, laurel lance.'' "But she is dead I don't understand.''

'' Well yes Laurel is dead, but her doppelganger isn't.''

''How did she became a lawyer.''

'' That a story that we don't have time for, but we going to get her when we talk to Oliver.''

  
ARROW CAVE

There was a ring that echoes throughout the place and hangs there for a couple of seconds.

''Oliver can you get the phone I'm kind of busy right now,'' alright Felicity I will get the phone.''

''Thank Ollie''

''Yes who is this Iris you never call, what happens that is terrible alright I will ask her, but she might say no so don't get your hope up.''

''Oliver who was at the phone.''

''It was Iris she was calling about Barry and asking if we can ask laurel if she can be his lawyer.''

''Wait why does Barry need a lawyer.''

''Well I guest there big bad framed him so he could do things without the flash.''

''We have to go and watch the trial.''

''Wait why all they need is laurel they never ask for us to come to Central city.''

''We need to support your friend.''

''Alright, I guess we going to Central, but first we need to call Laurel and ask if she will be his lawyer.''

''Iris laurel said she will do it and also we coming to Central alright.''

''Thank you so much for this laurel is wonderful as being a lawyer and thank you for coming that will be wonderful.''

  
INTERROGATION ROOM

  
''Barry Allen can you please tell us ever that happen.''

''My name is Barry Allen and I'm an innocent man you may find my blood under his nails and my fingerprints on the knife that killed Clifford, but at the bottom of my heart, I will never kill someone else. " Restart ever thing you tell us.''

As he did this he wonders if Laurel will do this for him if she does he will for sure be better, but he knows even if they got the best lawyer in the world he will never win all the evidence point to him. ''Will you please let me and my client talk if we can.''

''Of course laurel lance .''

''Alright Barry you need to tell me everything so I can figure out how we can find you innocent in despise of your circumstance.''

  
Everyone gathered into the courtroom everyone one was curious about why Oliver Queen Playboy and millionaire will be here just for an average person. Anton Slater was the prosecutor he was a well-known guy that won battles for people who thought that they will win no matter what, but he proves them wrong each time he enters the cause.

''Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, if you're going to understand what I'm going tell you today. You need to do this today. I need you to believe in the impossible. As, children were taught that the police are there to protect us, to serve. We're told that our tax dollars go toward training them to be the champion of the city. But for some of us, it still seems impossible that a police investigator, one of central city finest, could betray us. and even worse, under the guise of upholding the law to commit the most heinous act that one person can carry out against each another. But that is what Barry Allen did.''

As he spoke the lines to the people of the room he looks straight into Barry's eyes as he said each and every word.

''Now the prosecution will prove beyond any doubt that he stood among us a wolf in sheep's clothing. But here's the thing. Barry Allen wears a mask.'' At this point, everyone was invested in what he meant. ''He uses his connection to the law, his experience as a police investigator, especially as a crime scene technician, to stalk a beloved professor and husband and murder Clifford DeVoe in cold blood.''

  
When he showed ever the restraining order that Marlize DeVoe had everyone at the moment knew that this was not going to go well. And now he was going to tell the court about why the restraining order was issued. '' It was harassment, the defendant was seen days earlier, illegally breaking into the DeVoe's house searching through their property. Now Barry Allen's skin cells were found under the nails of Clifford. Now just think a person like Barry Allen killing a man that can't defend himself struggling against his will. And finally, the last piece of evidence the weapon that was used upon the victim, the knife if the knife looks new it's it was given to the Allen's for a wedding gift just let that sink in the happy time for a happy newlywed couple ruin because of a selfish act.''

  
It was now time for Captain Singh to tell his story.

''Do I need to repeat the question.'' ''No,'' the person standing over the body was Barry Allen.''

''No further question, your honor. Now it was the time people were excited for the defend time.

Laurel Lance went up to do her part.

''Captain Singh, you stated in the interview for Barry Allen five years ago for CSI. I wonder what was your impression of him?''

''He was young, and half experience of all the other people being interview for the job.''

''Why did you hire him.''

''It was really something he said, everyone always talks about the criminal the guilty, but Allen was talking about the innocents the victim. I thought he was different, one of the good ones.''

''The good ones everyone why would one of the finest will kill something. That all I have to say, your honor.''

  
''I would like to redirect your honor.'' proceed.''

'' Would you cover for Mr. Allen if you have to?''

''No of course not, no.''

'' It says here in his personnel file that he had a six-month break in the Czech Republic. Did he get approval from you first?''

'' Not exactly, he said it was for something personal, I'm sure he had a good reason to go.''

''It was also said he was late 72 times in the past two years, did you ever ask why?''

''No because no matter what time he got in to work he got the work done.''

''I just curious to imagine what he does in his free time, instead of being at work. Almost like he has this secret life. Have you never thought to discipline him?''

''What are you suggesting?''

"That you have been hiding the ugly truth for a while now.''

'' That is not true.''

'' It's true that he was targeting and harassing the DeVoes for a while now? Yes or no?''

''Yes that is why I requested the order and told Allen to stay away.'' ''But that didn't stop him right, right until the night Mr. DeVoe was killed.''

''Objection,'' Laural stated. Conjecture.

'' Withdrawn. Now, captain, you stated Mr.Allen wanted to help the victims the innocents. But disappearing for months at a time and being late 72 times doesn't sound like he wants to help anyone, but himself. And you still believe that he is one of the good ones? ''

There was a pause that everyone wanted the answer. But he didn't and everyone was shocked that he couldn't answer the question given to him.

"Everyone 5-minute break,'' the judge stated to everyone in the courtroom.

  
SOMEWHERE IN THE COURTHOUSE

'' As we thought we are in trouble. David testimony hurt us badly, but we still have a few options,'' Laural told Barry and Iris.

''What are they,'' Iris said with curious thoughts on what they could be.

'' We can go to slater, I could ask for a plea deal, maybe we can get you a shorter sentence.''

Barry sighs knowing what this can lead to in the end.

''Or we can use an insanity defense.''

''No, both of those options are admitting I'm guilty and I'm not.''

''Fine, then the only way out of this is for you to testify.'' '' Laurel, I'm sorry, I won't do it.''

'' All the evidence points to you, if you are not willing to take the stand and defend yourself, then this is an impossible case.''

'' I'm not taking a stand.''

'' Barry even if that means turning this case around and not going to jail.''

'' Iris, if I testify, I have to lie. I commit perjury, I become exactly who they think I'm.''

'' They don't lie.''

''what?''

'' tell the truth, tell everyone you are the flash.''

This was a joke to Barry's ears why would he ever do that.

'' Barry if the court knows you are the flash, then you can explain everything and they'll believe you. Prosecution going to wrap up soon they need your answer today. This is the only way Barry, tell the city you are the flash.''

'' No I can't if they know my identity they know my weakness.''

''Barry,'' Iris said.

''Iris if they know we will always be running.''

'' I will rather be running with you then you being jail.''

''Everyone that is with us the last four year will have a target on their back I am not putting other in harm for me. Plain and simple I am not doing it.''

  
COURTROOM

Marlize DeVoe is up to go up against Barry Allen. She told everyone the story on how Clifford got into Allen's house. She lied to protect her husband and she told the court on how Barry is a monster to should die in hell for the rest of his living life. Barry decides to not take a stand which makes him look more guilty. As Marlize leave the courtroom Iris tag along.

  
OUTSIDE THE COURTROOM

''Cut the act Marlize no is her to see you so tell me why you lied in court.''

''Iris West-Allen I only did what will protect my husband what are you willing to do for yours.''

As Marlize said this to her Iris knew what she has to do for her husband the one thing he never be happy about, but if he not going to jail it's not worth it.

  
COURTROOM

Mrs.West-Allen march into the courtroom knowing what she is going to do even know she will be a target so she just has to do this now or never. ''Your honor I need to tell you something that will alter the rest of this case.''

'' Mrs.West-Allen I don't understand what you are doing this is my courtroom my rules.''

''I'm doing something that my husband won't do,'' as she was about to this Barry gave her pleading eyes, but she lip talked I have to do this.

''What do you want to tell me.''

Every eye in the room was on her the cameras on everyone waiting for the huge secret.

''Barry Allen is the flash,'' as she spoke those last words she knows it is the last time her life will be normal. Everyone in the courtroom was shocked Oliver and Felicity thought that arrows secret will be exposed long before the flash secret will ever be exposed, but they were wrong.

''Are you telling me here that Barry Allen is the flash.''

''Yes, he is the flash now that you know he can stand for himself and tell everyone his side of the story.

  
"Mr.Allen is this true that you are the flash.''

He didn't know what to say if he did he has to take a stand if he said know everyone Iris is just a person that is willing to do anything and she just like Marlize. ''I'm the flash, your honor.'' ''Will you please tell your story.''

''Of course, I tell.''

He told everyone his story it was a long and weird one, but everything now made sense.

''I drop all charges and will you officers please take Marlize and Clifford to the police department. As Mr. Allen walk out of the courtroom everyone knew his secret and things will no longer be the same. '' Barry can you wait up a second, I will like to tell you if anyone gives you crap about your identity just call me alright''

 

''Alright Ollie, but I don't think anyone will I the flash and everyone loves me.''

''He right Oliver he like a puddle and everyone like pudding.''

'' Not everyone like pudding bar, but that is mostly villains''

''You know guys I love you alright,'' said Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story hope you enjoy! What should happen next i have a idea,but what your opinon


End file.
